Two Princes
by Tehri
Summary: Shunsui's plans for a trip with Juushirou are blown away when an old friend from Juushirou's past decides to pay him a visit; and the friend does not approve of Shunsui's presence or friendship with the ailed captain. Vague ShunxJuu at the end.


_**Author's Note: This is based on the song "Two Princes" by Spin Doctors, and the song is recited throughout the fic. I do not in any way own Bleach or any of the characters featuring in this fic (except Takeshi, that one's my fault... ^^'). :P This is for you, Lynossa! And thank you for the ideas, dear!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a most perfect Friday in the early autumn. Absolutely perfect. The sun was shining, and only a few thin wisps of clouds were visible. The leaves on the trees had begun to shift colour, and the forests seemed to bathe in a gentle mix of red, orange, yellow, brown and green. In short, it was a perfect day for a trip, and Kyouraku Shunsui knew just who he wanted to bring along for this. Everyone he had asked earlier had said that they were busy (except for Nanao-chan who had chased him with her book for a while, stubbornly trying to make him come back to the office and do some work for once). That particular word had never really registered in Shunsui's Inner Dictionary, but after many long years he had started to get the meaning of it: "I have stuff to do, so just be quiet and act nice, and maybe I'll consider it when I'm done in a few days". So, in waiting for that day, he had decided to go and ask his dearest old friend. Not even Ukitake Juushirou, who had been the official workaholic in their Academy class, could say no to a small trip and maybe a picnic on a day like this. Especially not when Shunsui would bring the food _and_ the drinks.

Knowing that Juushirou should be allowed to get out of bed today, after having recovered from the last attack of his illness, Shunsui headed for the Ugendou. Only to stop and blink in surprise as he saw Sentarou and Kiyone run towards him, waving their arms frantically.

"Kyouraku-taichou!" Kiyone sounded almost worried. "Today is no good! Today is no good!"

Sentarou nodded vigorously.

"No good at all, Kyouraku-taichou", he said quickly. "Perhaps you should return to your division, sir!"

Shunsui just raised an eyebrow and peered curiously at them. While he was used to their way of being overprotective of their captain and eager to make sure that he recovered properly, today they seemed a bit more agitated than usual.

"He should be allowed out of bed today", he said calmly. "Is that not so? I'm certain that Unohana-taichou said it would be today..."

"She did, sir", Kiyone said and placed herself in the way. "But... Well... Ukitake-taichou has-"

"What she means to say, sir", interrupted Sentarou (earning himself a whack from Kiyone), "is that taichou has a visitor. He arrived early this morning and woke taichou up."

For a moment, Shunsui didn't move. Then, with the same lazy calm as always, he pushed past the two third-seats and walked over to the small house.

"Oi, Juushirou", he called and knocked on the wood with a playful smile. "Are you in there?"

Without giving his old friend a chance to answer, he stepped inside. And blinked in surprise as he saw that there really was someone there. A man clad in rather simple grey clothes, with brown hair and tanned skin, and a pair of grey eyes that now eyed him curiously. And still in his nightclothes, Juushirou sat on the bed and beamed a smile at his old friend.

"Shunsui", he said and laughed. "I'm glad you came, I was just telling Takeshi about you."

The stranger smiled and stood up to greet the flamboyant man who still merely regarded him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Matoke Takeshi", said the man and bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Kyouraku-san. Juushi has told me much about you."

Shunsui snapped out of his daze.

"... Juushi?" The nickname sounded odd, though that could be because he had never heard it or thought of it before. He shook his head quickly. "A pleasure to meet you too, Matoke-san... I'm sorry, but I did not expect that Juushirou would have any visitors at this hour..."

"I arrived fairly early." Shunsui could not help but notice that Takeshi's smile was fairly stiff and gave off a feeling that made Shunsui think of how Nanao acted on a bad day. "I certainly do apologise. If you two had plans..." He eyed the bag that rested over the Eighth Division's captain's shoulder.

Shunsui opened his mouth, ready to say that so was the case, but Juushirou cut across.

"Of course not, Takeshi", he laughed. "It's been so long since I last met you, I think it would be good to catch up." He looked at the other captain again. "Takeshi is an old friend of mine", he explained quickly. "I knew him even before I entered the Academy, and he would've gone there too if he had passed the entrance exam. But from what I know, he didn't try again."

"I didn't." Takeshi smiled and shook his head. "I took over father's merchant business instead, so now I'm the richest man in the village where we grew up."

Shunsui forced a smile, and even forced himself to maintain his lazy and calm demeanour.

"I see", he said. "Well, I'll let you two catch up then. But I'm leaving the bag here, it'd be a shame to let your favourite food go to waste, Juu. So you have to promise that you'll eat all of it."

A blink, and the familiar pair of hazel eyes fixed Shunsui with a mild look.

"Shun", he said quietly. "You had planned something, hadn't you...? You even brought food..."

Shunsui laughed and stepped over to the bed, ruffling his friend's white hair as he put down the bag.

"Of course not", he said. "Since when do I plan anything else than pranks, eh? I do everything on a whim, as you know. I just thought that you must be hungry, so I brought you a little something. Now eat up, and make sure that you catch up with your friend. If you're not back in your office tomorrow, I shall have to worry again."

The hazel eyes blinked owlishly as the flamboyant man turned and left with a cheery wave. Luckily, they did not observe the frown that now replaced the lazy smile.

"Takeshi", murmured Shunsui to himself when he was certain of that no one could hear him. "Matoke Takeshi... Don't I know that name...? Didn't Juu mention it a few times before?"

* * *

_One, two princes kneel before you. (That's what I said, now.)_

_Princes, princes who adore you. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_One has diamonds in his pockets, (And that's some bread, now.)_

_This one said he wants to buy you rockets. (Ain't in his head, now.)_

_

* * *

_

Just as expected, Nanao looked as if she'd be ready to pick up the largest book she could find and then bury her captain's head under it by the time he got back. But she stopped short in her steps as her captain merely brushed past her, patting her shoulder as he did so, and asked her to get back to work.

"As beautiful as you are when you're angry, Nanao-chan", he said quietly, "I've got some things I need to think about. So not today."

For a moment, she stood completely still. Then a frown slowly started to bloom on her face as she walked back to her desk and sat down. But her eyes did not leave Shunsui as he slowly sat down by his desk. He did start to go through the paperwork, as expected, but rather he carefully picked up the stacks and put them down on the floor. Normally, Nanao would have said something about this, but not today. While she worked, she eyed her captain curiously, trying to figure out why he seemed so bothered. When almost two hours had gone, she finally decided to give up and do something she would not normally do. She'd poke around a little in her captain's business.

"Taichou", she said cautiously. "Is everything alright? You've been frowning all the time... What has happened?"

Slowly, he looked up and peered at her.

"It's nothing special, Nanao", he said with a slight smile. "I'm merely bothered by why I'd be so selfish at times."

"..." Nanao raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Is this about Ukitake-taichou, sir?" A quick smile told her what she needed to know. She sighed. "Well, what is it this time, then?"

"Someone is visiting him", replied the captain. "Someone he knew before the Academy, apparently." He blinked at how Nanao rolled her eyes at that comment. "No, Nanao, there is nothing wrong with it being a friend he hasn't seen for very long. I never claimed that. I've met most of his old friends, and they've never seemed bothered by my presence, and they never obviously bragged about their position. This man acted as if I was a nuisance, and he stated that he was the richest person in the village where they grew up almost as if it was a challenge."

Nanao held back a chuckle. It was not the right time to laugh. And even if it was, she probably wouldn't have done it.

"Sir, am I not right when I say that you were born in a noble family", she asked, and received a nod as an answer. "You are a nobleman, taichou. You are far above this old friend of Ukitake-taichou's in position and wealth, if that is what you worry about. And if it is about you being a nuisance... Well, my guess is that they would like to catch up, maybe alone. I am not one to say what sort of relationship they had once."

Shunsui's eyes darkened slightly and he shook his head.

"I doubt it would be something like that, Nanao-chan", he muttered. "But it's clear that Juushirou used to be very close to him... And in some way, it bothers me a little."

The vice-captain raised an eyebrow at this, wondering a little where her captain's carefree attitude had gone for a holiday and why her own pride (which normally stopped her from asking anything about her captain's business) seemed to have followed. Her common sense was screaming at her and telling her not to go any further, but for once she locked it up in a little cage and threw away the key.

"You never quite struck me as a person who would be bothered by that, sir", she said casually. "Who Ukitake-taichou is close to and not, that is..."

With a deep sigh, her captain stood up again and started to pace back and forth.

"I've never been bothered by it before", he grunted. "That's exactly what bothers me right now. I'm being selfish, and I don't even know why. I have no reason whatsoever to react like this..."

Nanao tilted her head, a smile surprisingly enough showing on her lips. While she knew that it was not very nice, she felt fairly amused by seeing her captain so distressed; it was a rare sight, and she decided to savour every moment of it. Apparently the normally so lazy and carefree man felt a little abandoned by his best friend at the moment, and he would most likely not start to feel better until the reason for this "outrage" went back home and stayed away.

The day passed, and somewhere along the passing of time, Shunsui managed to slip away after doing at least _some_ paperwork in order to keep his vice-captain happy. Although he had stopped ranting and pacing after while, that did absolutely not mean that he was in a good mood. As soon as he managed to get to his favourite secluded spot, that special place that only Juushirou knew of on a grassy hill with some beautiful sakura trees, he climbed up in one of the trees, settled himself comfortably against the stem and sighed before picking up a jug of sake and a cup, in his usual manner that gave no clue to where he hid it. He had planned on bringing Juushirou to a small lake not very far from this place, but now, that plan had been ruined. Very effectively and most definitely ruined. Because of that Takeshi. He was still certain that Juushirou had said the name before; most probably back when they were still in the Academy. He frowned and sipped his sake, trying to remember properly. Hadn't he mentioned something about it during some sparring matches...?

"_...not like Takeshi-kun."_

Something when Shunsui had managed to disarm Juushriou very quickly, and Juushirou had said...

"_You're not bad, but you're definitely not like Takeshi-kun."_

He muttered quietly to himself and rubbed the back of his head. Back then, at the beginning of their acquaintance, Juushirou had liked to compare Shunsui's skill with an old friend's, a friend in the village where he grew up. Takeshi.

"I wasn't like him because I can't be him", he muttered, feeling a little annoyed at the memory. "I can't and I don't want to be him."

He hadn't thought about it at all back then, he hadn't even asked who Takeshi-kun was. But now, he bristled at the thought of what his best friend had said. He wasn't Takeshi; he didn't want to be like that man. He just wanted to be himself, be Shunsui, that lazy noble's son who definitely had more to him than the eye could see.

* * *

_This one, he's got a princely racket. (That's what I said, now.)_

_Got some big seal upon his jacket. (Ain't in his head, now.)_

_You marry him, your father will condone you. (How 'bout that, now?)_

_You marry me, your father will disown you. (He'll eat his hat, now.)_

_

* * *

_

As he sat up there in the tree, he began to doze off a little bit. He was just watching the beautiful view and relaxing, but after a while he nodded off. What woke him up was the sound of familiar voices.

"No, you see, this is Shunsui's favourite place." Juushirou's voice. "He loves to come here when he wants to be alone or think."

"I see..." Takeshi. Damnit. "It is a very beautiful place, I have to agree... It seems he appreciates beauty very much."

Juushirou laughed softly. Shunsui carefully peeked down through the foliage and eyed them. Juushirou was watching the view, and Takeshi stood just next to him.

"He is a man who appreciates beauty more than anyone I know", replied the white-haired captain. "And he never wastes a chance to voice his opinion on beauty."

Takeshi's eyes gleamed slightly and he turned his head to look at Juushirou. A slight, faintly mocking, smile spread on his lips.

"He must have many admirers", he murmured. "Many women who appreciate his... company. But what do I know; I am not the one who knows the man..."

Shunsui considered jumping down and throwing his jug of sake at the man, but it would shatter the jug and waste a good drink. Instead, he merely listened as Juushirou spoke up in his defence.

"Oh no, Takeshi", he said quickly. "Shunsui isn't like that. He's a kind and honourable man. True, he likes sake, and he likes to praise women, but that does certainly not mean that he'd sleep around." A chuckle. "If it meant that, I doubt that any woman in Seireitei would be safe."

The Eighth Division's captain was certain that his best friend did not see the look in Takeshi's eyes as he heard this. That look did certainly not say "I'm glad you've got such a good friend"; more like "You know that _I_ used to be the one you defended like that".

"Have you ever seen him with a woman", he asked, making the white-haired man next to him blink. "How can you know how he acts with them when you're not around?"

A beat filled with silence.

Then, Juushirou burst into laughter.

"He was like that for a very short time in the beginning of our acquaintance", he grinned. "And speaking from that experience, I know that he would just not shut up about it. He's like that, he likes to share good moments."

Yet another moment of silence, and then Takeshi began to steer the subject to what they had done when they were still close. And as Shunsui suspected, they had been very close once. And it annoyed him. A lot. He bit back an angry growl as he heard how Takeshi reminded Juushirou of a particular event, which made the latter laugh and say that he loved to think of that time. And when they finally headed back and the flamboyant captain in the tree decided to climb down and head to his own quarters, he wished deeply that this brat would leave soon...

* * *

_Marry him, or marry me!_

_I'm the one that loves you, baby, can't you see?_

_I ain't got no future or a family tree,_

_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be!_

_I know what a prince and lover ought to be!_

_

* * *

_

Takeshi stayed, for a surprisingly long time, and it started to get on Shunsui's nerves that he couldn't even get to talk to Juushirou in the man's own office without having that brat watching them. Juushirou seemed apologetic about paying less attention to his closest friend, but after a while, the flamboyant man stopped coming over altogether. When the white-haired captain got a chance to speak with Nanao, he found out that she was getting both worried and very annoyed about her captain randomly wandering away from the Division without a single word, and the fact that he apparently had not even touched a drop of alcohol for more than two days. After a captains' meeting, Juushirou managed to get a hold of his friend before the man wandered off.

"Nice to see your face again", he said and raised an eyebrow. "You've kept away for a while now, and you didn't show up at the last meeting."

Shunsui chuckled silently.

"I was too hungover", he said lightly, bringing a frown to his friend's face. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I was reasoning with myself whether or not to tell someone something, and I ended up drinking a few too many. Plus, I've had much to do."

Juushirou merely watched him, not certain about what he should think. There was something odd going on, he was certain about it. But he didn't know what, and it was obvious that his old friend would not explain anything. However, it was still not something he could just leave alone...

"Shunsui, has something happened", he asked quietly and tilted his head. "Ise-kun told me that you haven't even touched your sake for a while now..."

The brown-haired man grinned and patted Juushirou's head, but wouldn't look at him.

"I'm alright, Juu", he chuckled. "You worry far too much, you know."

Reluctantly, the worried man retreated after bidding his old friend a good day.

But he never saw how Shunsui's eyes followed him, and he never heard the low sigh that escaped the man's lips as he turned away as well.

_Just once_, thought Shunsui and pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes when he stalked off. _Just once, I'd like to hear you laugh like you do when you talk to _him_... But you wouldn't do that, right? You just never do. It's not a crime to laugh at a joke; you did that back at the Academy, after all..._

He sighed deeply and turned around a corner.

"Just once, I'd like to see that smile you had back then", he muttered to himself. "The one that told the rest of the world that you had nothing to worry about and that made everyone feel like everything would be alright..."

Something prodded at his shoulder, and he turned around. Only to be greeted by two certain third-seats, of which one looked as if she was about to cry and the other looked very annoyed.

"Kyouraku-taichou", said Sentarou with a strained calm in his voice. "Do something about this, please."

"That man is horrible", Kiyone whined loudly and grabbed a fistful of the pink fabric that covered the captain's back and shoulders. "He is absolutely despicable! And Ukitake-taichou doesn't even notice! It's as if we don't even exist anymore, he doesn't even look at us!"

Shunsui stared at them, the previous thought of asking them to leave him alone suddenly gone. He had never heard of Juushirou doing _that_ before.

"He ignored you, eh", he muttered and frowned. "Well, maybe he's a bit caught up with his visitor." Kiyone let out a whine again. "I admit that I don't like it any more than you two do, but I thought I'd let him do what he wants. I'm not Juu's mother, after all. But if that guy does something strange, I want you two to tell me right away. Or at least one of you", he added quickly. "That's it. Kotsubaki, you're a good liar, I've heard. If Takeshi tries any funny business, I want you to come to me right away, Kotetsu, and you think up a good little lie about her absence, Kotsubaki. Got it?"

The two nodded, although still looking a little doubtful. But then again, they had heard from their captain that Kyouraku Shunsui's tactics rarely failed, so maybe this was the best course of action. When they hurried off, the captain smiled slightly and looked after them. They really would do anything for the health of their dear captain, wouldn't they... He chuckled and shook his head. Hopefully, the bastard would try something, and that would give Shunsui an excuse to beat the living daylights out of him.

"We'll see how it goes", he told himself. "But with the way he's been hogging Juu's attention and scaring off others... We'll see how it plays out."

* * *

_Said, if you want to call me baby, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_An' if you'd like to tell me maybe, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you wanna buy me flowers, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_Or if you want to talk for hours. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_Said, one, two princes kneel before you. (That's what I said, now.)_

_Princes, princes who adore you. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_One has diamonds in his pockets. (And that's some bread, now.)_

_This one said he wants to buy you rockets. (Ain't in his head, now.)_

_

* * *

_

The days passed slowly, far too slowly. Shunsui had finally gone back to his normal ways, although he still said that he had work to do whenever someone asked him why he wasn't visiting his best friend. Nanao held her eyes on him warily, but she found nothing wrong with the way he acted. True, he was being his normal half drunk flirty self whenever she was around, but he actually worked now. At this rate, he would surely catch up with his work within a few weeks, or so (that is, the work she blatantly refused to do for him through the years). At times, he would sigh and put down his brush, moaning about how cruel his lovely Nanao-chan could be.

"I'm too old to just sit inside all day", he groaned loudly one afternoon. "I've been here _all day_, Nanao-chan, and I've done all this!" He gestured to a rather big stack of paperwork. "See? All of this, without trying to sneak off. Now, can you let me go out and enjoy the sunshine before the lovely sun decides to hide her face behind the clouds and instead allow the snow to fall?"

She eyed him warily again, and then nodded appreciatively as she saw the stack of finished paperwork (and added a small frown to the list when she saw the even bigger stack of _unfinished_ work). But it seemed alright; after all, he hadn't been able to sit still and work for this long for the entire time she had known him.

"Very well, sir", she said. "I guess that is enough for today."

With a wide grin, the captain got up and grabbed his jug of sake, giving Nanao a cheery wave as he hurried off; she stood there and looked after him with a vague smile. Her captain seemed to be in a much better mood now, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"With your luck, Nanao", she told herself with a sigh, "he's probably up to something that will make you snap... But he's in a good mood, and that is what counts right now."

The flamboyant captain hummed happily to himself as he climbed up on a rooftop and settled himself comfortably, gazing out over Seireitei. The view was fantastic, and to see people run around like busy little ants was amusing in some way. He poured himself some sake and leaned back with a content smile. If someone wished to speak to him, they'd find him sooner or later. But he hadn't been up there for long (in fact, he had barely emptied two cups) when he heard someone climb up. He frowned a little and glanced to his right, seeing a familiar man heave himself up on the rooftop.

"Matoke-san", he said politely. "Whatever you want, please make it quick. I'd like to enjoy the sunshine and my sake in solitude today."

The man scowled and glared at him.

"No need to be rude, Kyouraku-san", he shot back. "I only came here to speak to you before I say goodbye to Juushi and head back home."

Shunsui felt almost ecstatic at that statement, but decided that it would be utterly rude to show it (even if he _did_ dislike the man). So instead he merely raised an eyebrow and peered curiously at Takeshi.

"Well, what is it", he asked and tilted his head. "You don't seem too fond of me, so I doubt you're talking to me because you wish for friendship..."

A low growl came from Takeshi at this.

"Friendship", he snorted. "With you? Oh, don't make me laugh..." He smirked bitterly. "I wanted to speak to you about Juushirou."

_Huh_, thought Shunsui and smiled slightly. _Dropped the nickname..._ Out loud, he said: "What would that be, then? What could you not talk to me about when he's present?"

"Stay away from him."

Brown eyes blinked in surprise. Shunsui considered smirking for a moment, but decided against it. Better play the "surprised and utterly innocent"-card.

"Why would I stay away from him", he asked quietly. "He is my best friend, and I'm very fond of him."

"You'd better just stay away!" Takeshi growled warningly. "You have no business with him! Just leave him be, we both know you'll do nothing but hurt him!"

At that, Shunsui could not help but chuckle.

"Matoke-san", he said, a grin spreading on his lips, "isn't that a bit too early for you to say? You don't know me; Juu might've told you about me, but that does certainly not mean that you know everything about me. Besides, I'm the one who's been taking care of him all this time, right? You haven't been here."

Takeshi just glared.

"Stay away from Juushirou", he said sharply. "Stay away from him, or I'll take care of you myself."

And with those words, he began to climb down again. The flamboyant captain peered over the edge for a moment, but then leaned back with a chuckle and refilled his cup. True, he could not be certain about what Takeshi would do, but he was going away now. And Juushirou would not have that man by his side all the time. He looked up towards the sky and raised his cup.

"Cheers, Kami-sama", he chuckled before he took a sip of the sake. "Thanks for the intervention."

* * *

_Marry him, or marry me!_

_I'm the one that loves you, baby, can't you see?_

_I ain't got no future or a family tree,_

_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be!_

_I know what a prince and lover ought to be!_

_

* * *

_

The following day, Shunsui hurried off early to the Thirteenth Division, early enough to surprise some of the shinigamis there; they stared after him as he greeted them with a cheery wave and some kind words and then hurried past them. He steered his steps quickly towards Juushirou's office, as usual. As he slid the door open, Kiyone and Sentarou beamed up at him.

"He's gone", Kiyone said happily. "That horrible man has gone now."

"And Ukitake-taichou seems more relaxed", continued Sentarou with a grin. "Much better than before."

Shunsui chuckled and nodded at them before quickly heading to the second door.

"Oh, Juu", he cooed as he opened it, grinning at the white-haired man who sat by the desk. "Good morning!"

Juushirou smiled as he looked up.

"Well, so you decided to turn up today", he chuckled. "The very day after Takeshi decided that it was time for him to return home." He stood up and walked over to his old friend. "I never thought a nobleman would be rude enough to pointedly _stay away_ as long as someone else was near his good friend."

Shunsui grinned and pulled the shorter captain into a bear hug.

"Silly Juu-kun!" He laughed. "I wanted to let you catch up with your friend, of course! Besides, he didn't seem too fond of my presence."

Juushirou frowned a little, and peered into his old friend's eyes.

"Surely you're mistaken, Shunsui", he said curiously. "I know that Takeshi can be a bit possessive if he holds someone dear, but not to the point where he'd dislike or be hostile towards someone who was close to that person..." The frown disappeared, replaced by a beaming smile. "And besides, who could dislike you? You're the most charismatic person I've ever met, and you know that, you drunkard."

Shunsui grinned.

"Well, speaking of drunkards", he said. "I'm a bit thirsty. Now, it's a beautiful day outside. What would you say if I went to get some food and drinks ready, and then invited you for a little trip somewhere? I've found this absolutely gorgeous place, not far from my sakura hill, and I think you'd love it."

Hazel eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Is it that lake? You finally managed to find a way down there?"

"It involves some climbing, but it should be fine. You can go for a piggyback ride down, if you'd like."

"I'm not a child, Shunsui, and I'm just as strong as you are."

"Oh? I wasn't aware of that."

Laughing and teasing each other, they left the office. Shunsui hurried back to his own quarters to fetch the promised food and drinks, and Juushirou made sure to tell Kiyone and Sentarou that he would be off for the day. As he hurried back to fetch Juushirou, Shunsui could not help but grin. He had a little surprise for Juu-kun; because of Takeshi's visit, he'd had plenty of time to figure out just how he was going to explain it all, but now he finally had the words.

"Thank you, Kami-sama", he chuckled to himself and trailed his fingers over the flowers he had been out to gather already at dawn. "You let me win the little competition between two "princes"... So it's only right that I get the chance to tell him now."

* * *

_Said, if you want to call me baby, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_An' if you'd like to tell me maybe. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_If you wanna buy me flowers, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you'd like to talk for hours. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you want to call me baby, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_An' if you'd like to tell me maybe. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_If you wanna buy me flowers, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you'd like to talk for hours. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_If you want to call me baby, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you'd like to tell me maybe. (Just go ahead, now.)_

_And if you want to buy me flowers, (Just go ahead, now.)_

_Or if you'd like to talk for hours! (Just go ahead, now.)_

_Ooh, baby! (Just go ahead, now!)_

_Ooh, just go ahead now!_

_Oooh, your majesty! (Just go ahead, now!)_

_Come on, forget the king and marry me! (Just go ahead, now!)_

_Come on, come on, come on! (Just go ahead, now!)_

_Go ahead, now!_

_Yeah, just go ahead now!_

_Yeah, if you want to buy me flowers, (Just go ahead, now!)_

_Yeah, just go ahead, now, baby!_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: ... Yeah, this is what happens when I realise I want to write something else and start to rush to finish... xD And when I've had the same song on repeat for a while to make myself think. Read and review, please, I'd appreciate opinions. ^^**_


End file.
